


Push Me

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Crying, Double Anal Penetration, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Triple Penetration, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Noctis loves getting to tie Prompto up and get him to orgasm, loves seeing how many times Prompto can take it. Fortunately, Prompto loves it to.





	Push Me

**Author's Note:**

> no beta 
> 
> kinktober day 15: overstimulation

Prompto takes a deep breath, listening to the footsteps of his boyfriend moving around the bed. The blindfold lets some light in, illuminates the soft, blue fabric, but doesn't allow him to see any more. He shifts on the bed, pulling against the ropes holding his wrists to the headboard, then pulls his legs in slightly. He's a little embarrassed that Noctis can stare at him and take his body in, but he can't see him at all. The touch to his ankle is feather light, and at first he's not sure he's feeling it, but it soon becomes obvious when his leg is yanked back down. 

Noctis' fingers brush against his skin as he ties the rope around his ankle and then to the bed. Prompto could almost moan at the feeling. He loves it, when Noctis dominates him like this. The bed dips beside his legs, and one of Noctis' hands dips under his other knee and pushes it up, holding it next to his chest. He shivers when he feels Noctis' body over him and his breath on his ear. 

“You look like such a little slut, baby,” Noctis purrs, grinding against him. “I can't wait to push you and push you until you're shaking and crying. You're going to look so good, Prom, so good.” He kisses his ear. “Are you ready?” he asks softly, biting his earlobe as he grinds down on him again. 

Prompto nods. “Yes, Noctis, I'm ready,” he whispers, blushing darkly. He groans softly as Noctis leaves a hickey on his neck then sits back. The hand on his leg disappears along with the weight on the bed, but he holds his his leg up as high as he can, knowing that it's what Noctis wants him to do. When the weight on the bed returns, it's accompanied by a few silicone toys being dropped between his thighs. 

“Can you hold your leg up, or do I need to tie it there?” Noctis asks, leaning down to press his lips to Prompto's chest. He grabs a rope anyway, looping it around his knee then tying it to the headboard as well. “Perfectly beautiful. You look amazing like this.” He pops the lube open and pours it on his fingers, rubbing it onto his hole before slipping two fingers into him. “Don't hold your pretty little voice back, I want to hear your moans.” 

He bites down on Prompto's shoulder as he presses a third finger into him, stretching him out slowly, taking his time. He loves the breathy little noises it pulls from Prompto, as if it feels good but isn't quite enough. Noctis slowly pulls his fingers out and sits back, pouring lube over the vibrator before slowly pressing it inside. He turns it onto it's lowest setting, smirking as Prompto tries to move his hips, tries to take it in more or turn up. 

“It's okay, baby. You'll have more than enough orgasms in just a moment. I just want to tease you first,” Noctis purrs, watching his hips twitch and try to push down once more. Noctis pushes it in further, loving the groan of pleasure that it tears from his lips. He turns the vibrator up all the way, sitting back to watch Prompto jerk against the ropes. “You're so fucking hot, Prompto. I want to just leave you tied up and film you coming over and over again, you look so fucking good.” 

Prompto moans loudly at the feeling. “So why don't you?” he manages between hard breaths. 

“Because I have plans for you,” Noctis whispers. He picks up the masturbator and slides It down on Prompto's hard cock, turning the the vibrations on all the way once more. He moves it slowly up and down his cock, loving the loud moans that tear out of him from that. “Aww, are you ready to come already, Prom? Go ahead, but we're not finished.” 

Prompto whimpers, toes curling hard. He arches up into the feeling as he comes, legs twitching hard. “Noctis!” he cries out as the tube doesn't leave his cock afterwards, still vibrating and squeezing him. He trembles hard, feeling tears well into his eyes at the feeling. “Fuck fuck fuck, Noctis, fuck,” he groans loudly, back arching up again. His moans become slightly pained, it's almost too much. 

Noctis smirks at the way Prompto reads. He leans down and presses a kiss to his thigh, then grabs another vibrator. It's significantly smaller, so he doesn't stretch Prompto out before slipping it into him as well. He turns it up all the way as well, watching the way he jumps at the feeling. Noctis kisses Prompto hard, listening to his muffled moaning. “So beautiful, Prompto. You sound so beautiful, you really thought I'd let you off with only one this time?” he asks. 

Prompto whines, leaning his head back into the pillows. “Noctis! Oh fuck, no, I want more, Noct. I love it, please, give me another one,” he begs, closing his eyes tightly. A few tears slip out, dripping down his cheeks and wetting the blindfold. He finds himself wondering how many orgasms Noctis is going to try to squeeze out of him today. 

The second one hits him like a wave, and he suddenly comes with a small scream. His back arches off the bed once more, squeezing around the toys inside of him. The stimulation is too much this time, and his body tries to jerk away as Noctis pushes them in deeper. “Fuck, baby, fuck,” he whimpers, more tears falling off his cheeks. 

Noctis pulls the fleshlight off of him and turns it off, tossing it to the side for cleaning. He wipes off Prompto's cock with a wet towel, loving the trembling it causes. “Not done yet, Prom. I'm getting at least one more out of you,” he whispers, kissing the tip of his cock. He slips two fingers in beside the other toys, loving the way his hole stretches around it. He tugs up on the rim, then pushes in a third finger. “I'm gonna fuck you until you you're screaming my name, Prom. I want to fuck you and fuck you and squeeze another orgasm out of you so that you're shaking and crying. I want to make you feel so good you can barely move.” 

Noctis pulls his fingers out, then slicks himself up and presses into Prompto, groaning at the feeling of vibrations around him. He slowly pulls out then thrusts back into him hard. “You're beautiful, Prompto. So beautiful. I love you so much,” he whispers, kissing him deeply as he starts a hard pace into him. He pulls the blindfold away, looking into Prompto's teary eyes. He slams in deep, biting down on his collarbone. 

Prompto looks up at him, moaning loudly. He drops his head back onto the pillows, clenching tightly around Noctis. “Gods, yes, baby, yes, fuck me,” he babbles, biting his lower lip as Noctis slams into him again, pushing him into another orgasm. “Fuck! Noctis!” he screams out, clenching tightly around him. He whines as Noctis continues to pound into him, body shaking and tears pouring down his cheeks. 

Noctis comes inside him shortly after, smirking as he pulls out. “You look good like this,” he whispers, slowly easing the toys out of him. He washes his hands, then gently unties him, rubbing his hands and legs to make sure he's got feeling in them. “I love you, baby. Did you have a good time?” he asks. 

Prompto laughs and smiles at him, nodding. “Love you too. Yeah, it was amazing.” He stretches out on the bed. “Now carry me to the bath,” he says, holding out his arms. He grins when Noctis scoops him up. 

“Will do, gorgeous,” Noctis says with a grin.


End file.
